Le défi de l'échange scolaire
by cmoa
Summary: Réponse au sixième défi de Crazy Av mais j'ai triché et ça ne parle pas du tout de ce que vous pensez tout en étant littéralement dans le thème ! Bonne Lecture !


**Le défi de l'échange scolaire**

Je reviens pour un autre défi de Crazy Av. Le thème est échange scolaire. Et j'ai triché… un titre mystérieux pour cacher ma tricherie le plus longtemps possible !

* * *

Extrait du dictionnaire Larousse :

\- Echange : communication réciproque de renseignements, de documents, etc…

\- Scolaire : qui a rapport à l'école, à l'enseignement

* * *

Mlle Bustier était en train de préparer le conseil de classe des troisièmes. Elle avait envoyé des mails via viescolaire pour demander à ses collègues de bien remplir leur carnet de note et leurs appréciations. Résultat : Seulement trois de ses collègues l'avait fait… L'espagnol, la svt et la musique. Elle soupira devant l'un des ordinateurs de la salle des profs quand Irina Mendeleïev, sa collègue de Math et Physique Chimie se posa à côté d'elle.

I : Bonjour Caline. Je m'apprêtais justement à remplir les bulletins de ta classe

C : Irina ! Merci, je n'ai pas assez d'avis pour l'instant pour écrire quoique ce soit.

I : On regarde ça et je t'aide pour l'appréciation générale ?

C : Avec plaisir ! Bon commençons par le début : Agreste Adrien

I : Oh c'est une perle ce garçon ! Il a un véritable don pour les sciences ! Quel dommage qu'il soit si souvent absent ou en retard !

C : Il n'a pas une vie facile… son père lui met tellement la pression !

I : Quelle idée de lui donner autant d'activité extra-scolaire… Franchement, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tout combiner…

C : On ne peut malheureusement pas faire grand-chose à ce niveau là… Je vais proposer : « Excellent élève qui s'investit énormément et dont le travail est particulièrement apprécié en sciences. Félicitations » en disant aux délégués de le prévenir pour ses retards.

I : Oui c'est pas mal.

C : Bon, Bourgeois Chloé maintenant.

I : En physique chimie c'est une catastrophe. Elle sauve les meubles avec les devoirs maison mais en contrôle ! Mon dieu c'est affligeant.

C : Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle s'investie véritablement. Globalement les résultats sont pas mal mais c'est vrai qu'on sent qu'elle pourrait faire mieux… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Elève avec des capacités que l'on aimerait voir plus exploitées. Les résultats sont bons mais pourrait atteindre des sommets »

I : Ouais c'est pas mal. Ca dit ce qu'il faut tout en flattant son égo.

C : On évitera la crise de nerf ! dit-elle en rigolant. Bon, après on a Bruel Ivan

I : Les sciences c'est pas son truc. En plus il est muet comme une carpe !

C : C'est vrai que la participation ce n'est pas son fort… mais il me fait de très bonnes rédactions.

I : Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Malgré de bon résultats en français, les bases dans les autres matières sont trop fragiles. Des efforts sont demandés, en particulier au niveau de la participation ce qui ne peux que vous aidez à progresser »

C : J'aime bien ! Je vais noter ça ! Encouragements ?

I : Oui je pense.

C : Ok. Alors ensuite on a … Césaire Alya !

I : Oh elle m'agace !

C : Ah bon ?

I : Oui ! Elle n'est pas méchante et plutôt bonne élève malgré des difficultés en sciences mais je sais pas… son petit air inquisiteur me gêne.

C : C'est vrai que c'est parfois problématiques… hummm. Globalement il n'y a rien redire sur son bulletin… Sa plus mauvaise moyenne c'est la tienne et elle a 12…

I : C'est sur… Elle aura au moins les compliments voir les félicitations.

C : « Un très bon trimestre avec travail et sérieux. Quelques efforts complémentaires sont demandé en sciences » et pour l'instant « Compliments ou Félicitations » On verra ça pendant le conseil de classe.

I : Moi ça me va.

C : Alors maintenant, Chien Lê Kim.

I : Il a beaucoup de difficultés… ça m'embête un peu. Pourtant il est à côté de Max pour l'aider en sciences mais il n'y arrive pas.

C : C'est vrai… il n'y a quand art plastique et en EPS où il a une bonne note… dans les autres matières il sauve à peine les meubles…. Aaarg ! Je ne sais pas comment tourner ça…

I : « Un trimestre bien trop faible… »

C : « Le travail semble trop partiel et les difficultés s'accumulent »

I : Oui c'est bien ça ! « Des efforts généralisés sont de rigueur » Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il doit avoir de meilleurs résultats s'il veut être accepté en sport étude.

C : Voilà c'est noté. Passons maintenant à Couffaine Juleka. « Un bon trimestre avec du sérieux mais il faut travailler sur la participation inexistante »

I : Ah ça c'est sûr ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà entendu le son de sa voix !

C : C'est une grande timide. Je vais rajouter « Prenez confiance en vous, vous en avez les capacités »

I : Oui c'est sûr ! Je pense qu'elle peut aller loin.

C : Alors maintenant notre déléguée : Dupain-Cheng Marinette

I : Elle travaille dur en classe mais elle oublie toujours ses devoirs.

C : C'est clair qu'elle a l'air surbooké… elle se disperse.

I : Elle est trop passionnée

C : hmmm… « Elève avec beaucoup d'implications et de volonté de tout faire. Recentrez-vous sur l'essentiel pour éviter de vous pénaliser. Encouragement »

I : Peut-être plus. Malgré ses retards continuels, elle a une bonne moyenne…

C : On verra ça avec les autres. Bon. Haprèle Mylène.

I : Elle est gentille

C : ...

I : …

C : Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre en fait… « Un bon trimestre, avec du travail et de l'implication. Continuez ainsi. Compliments »

I : Oui, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait écrire d'autre.

C : Kanté Max « Un excellent trimestre malgré quelques difficultés en français. Poursuivez vos efforts. Félicitations »

I : Un futur ingénieur en informatique à n'en pas douter !

C : C'est sûr ! Kubdel Alix

I : Elle est dans la moyenne mais elle semble avoir des difficultés en histoire-géo et en français.

C : « Des capacités lui permettant d'avoir un trimestre satisfaisant. Ne négligez aucune matière… »

I : Non, ça donne l'impression qu'elle choisit ses matières

C : Pas faux… alors « Poursuivez vos efforts en particulier dans le pôle littéraire »

I : C'est mieux. Il nous en reste combien ?

C : quatre. On passe à Kurtzberg Nathanaël

I : Je ne suis pas contente avec lui. Il est toujours dans la lune à griffonné dans son cahier…

C : C'est un rêveur. Pas forcément une mauvaise chose mais pas tellement compatible avec le travail scolaire. « Un trimestre acceptable mais qui pourrait être bien meilleurs avec plus d'attention en cours »

I : Je te trouve bien gentille avec lui

C : C'est suffisant je pense. Il n'est pas perturbateur, il est juste un peu dans la lune

I : Si tu le dis…

C : Lahiffe Nino

I : « Un bon trimestre malgré quelques difficultés. Poursuivez vos efforts en particulier en histoire » Encouragement ?

C : Oui. J'aime quand c'est aussi facile ! Lavillant Rose

I : C'est un peu comme Nathanaël. Elle est beaucoup trop dans la lune.

C : « Un bon trimestre malgré des petites baisses d'attention. Veillez à rester concentrer et vous ferez des merveilles. Compliments »

I : Oui pourquoi pas. Allez plus qu'une !

C : Raincomprix Sabrina.

I : J'ai l'impression qu'elle travaille deux fois plus que ses camarades.

C : C'est sure c'est une bosseuse. « Un excellent trimestre avec énormément de travail fournis. Continuez ainsi. Compliments »

I : Et c'est fini !

C : Oui ! Enfin ! Et si ça ne plait pas aux collègues, ils n'avaient qu'à faire leur boulot en temps et en heure !

I : Exactement ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai mes autres classes à faire !

C : Ok, bon courage !

I : Merci ! A tout à l'heure pour déjeuner

C : Pas de soucis à tout à l'heure.

 **Fin !**

* * *

Oh mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Une déformation professionnelle vous croyez ? J'avais échappé à ceux de mon lycée ! Pourquoi j'ai fait celui d'une autre classe ?

Bon l'avantage c'est qu'il n'y avait que 14 élèves – Le rêve ! – ça change de mes quatre classes de 35 élèves !

Bon, comme d'habitude si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, à condition que ça soit constructif !


End file.
